<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Rain by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258799">Coffee and Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, Love, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is teaching a Course for Poetry and Creative writing at a University, and Hermione is one of her favorite students... they were just two normal people... each of them had their own life... both were in some kind of relationships, and... well happy is something else... but one single critical comment, and an insult that followed changed their lives...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "...the end of her book..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was on a Saturday evening, when Hermione was sitting in Starbucks and reading one of her favorite books, while drinking her favorite coffee drinks: Pumpkin Spice Latte… they were only available during autumn and winter, and she always put some cinnamon on top of the whipped cream… that sounds all nice, and perfect, but she had had two problems: it was pouring rain outside, she hadn’t had brought an umbrella and she was only wearing a cardigan… she was always thinking of everything… everything but an stupid umbrella, or something thicker for this weather… and the next problem was: her teacher was sitting a few tables away from her… so technically they were more than two problems, because said teacher was none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself, and it could be slightly possible, that she had insulted that woman…</p><p> </p><p>But only slightly…</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malfoy was teacher for the Poetry and Creative Writing course at Hermione´s University, and she was damn strict and critical… damn critical… and that one day she had had read one of Hermione´s homework, and had called it “a waste of talent“ and that was the moment when Hermione had called her an arrogant, selfish, know-it-all- Bitch…</p><p> </p><p>Gods... what a big mistake... because Narcissa was right that day. Hermione's poetry was bad ...</p><p> </p><p>And now they were sitting there... both with a book in their hands, Hermione with an almost empty cup of Pumpkin Spice Latte and Narcissa with her hand on the head of her... damn beautiful big black dog that she scratched between the ears.</p><p>Why does she have to have such a beautiful dog?</p><p>And why does it have to be so... damn hot?</p><p>And why on earth did it have to rain so hard...?</p><p>Hermione sighed and mentally cursed when she realized she had also reached the end of her book...</p><p> </p><p>She put out her headphones when she realized two black eyes staring at her, and that Narcissa Malfoy was also standing next to her table.</p><p>,,Gladstone Park, right…?“</p><p>,,Yes…“ Hermione said, and after a quick glance into her student´s cup, she said: ,,Come on, I’ll drive you…“</p><p>,,No that’s fine, I can walk-“ she started when a lightning lit the sky, and saw a tiny smirk on Narcissa´s lips, before Hermione corrected her answer: ,,That would be really nice…“</p><p>Narcissa nodded, they left the Starbucks, and run to a white Ford Mustang, where Narcissa opened the back door, snapped her fingers and her dog jumped in, before they also got in…</p><p>For the record ... both were soaking wet after a few seconds of running from Starbucks to the car…</p><p>,,Putain de pluie…“ Narcissa cursed under her breath, and Hermione only nodded in agreement, thinking to herself, that French sounds fucking sexy at Narcissa.</p><p>,,Are you alright…?“</p><p>,,Only a bit wet…“ Hermione confessed, Narcissa nodded, and started her car…</p><p> </p><p>After a while Hermione saw Narcissa`s worried gaze at the back-mirror to her dog, who was also soaking wet, and she had to drive slowly, so Hermione looked at the backseat, saw a blanket, and unbuckled herself.</p><p>She turned in her seat, knelt on it, and leaned between the two seats, to rub the dog dry with the blanket.</p><p>,,Thank you…“ Narcissa said, while her dog was licking Hermione´s hand.</p><p>,,He is still a bit wet, but not soaking wet any more…“ Hermione said after a few minutes and sat back down.</p><p>,,She…“ Narcissa corrected her with a smile, and Hermione apologized, and asked if that dog was a Doberman.</p><p>,,Yes…“</p><p>,,I didn’t know you have a dog…“</p><p>,,Very few know that…“ Narcissa answered, before they fell in silence again, until Narcissa asked for the street, and stopped a few minutes later in front of a small house.</p><p>,,Mrs Malfoy… I´m sorry about that day when I insulted you…“</p><p>,,No, I have to apologize to you, Ms Granger…“ Narcissa said after she took a deep breath, and they looked at each other.</p><p>,,Your poetry that day wasn’t that bad… it was just… not you.“ Hermione looked confused at her teacher, and Narcissa continued: ,,I know that you can write better, and what I wanted to say that day, wasn’t actually meant as a threat to you… when I said, that your homework was a waste of talent… I shouldn’t had said it like that, and I know that. I wanted to say, that...“ she paused, before she continued: ,,I’ve missed the passion behind it. The feelings… the soul of the poetry, do you understand?“</p><p>,,I guess…“ Hermione said, nodding.</p><p>,,Every book, every story has its own soul, Hermione, and I have to confess, that I… had to cry because of your last three works, and I missed that in that particular homework.“</p><p>Hermione blushed heavily at this confession, and Narcissa smirked: ,,Yes I know. A crying arrogant, selfish, and know-it-all-Bitch… that’s an impossibility.“</p><p>,,Mrs Malfoy…“ Hermione started, but she was interrupted by Narcissa´s hand on her wet thigh.</p><p>,,People called me worse, Hermione… I know that I can be very hard during lessons… but the result is, that 99% of my students will walk out of the University with top marks, at their graduation.“</p><p>,,Yes, I know…“</p><p>,,And… it’s Black… since the day before our little… let’s call it encounter…“</p><p>,,Oh shit… I’m so sorry, really…“</p><p>Narcissa squeezed her thigh and said: ,,I think we both had had a… fucked up day…?“</p><p>Hermione nodded, and looked at her house, and at the kitchen window, where they could see that the light was on…</p><p>,,Hermione…?“ Narcissa asked, after the silence was interrupted by a heavy sigh. ,,If you need anything… or someone to talk to… don’t hesitate…“</p><p>Hermione nodded, opened the door, and run through the rain to the house, and Narcissa waited until her student was inside, before she drove home…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>,,You said, you would be home at 8. It’s 8.15…“ Hermione´s Girlfriend Lyra, greeted her, and she rolled her eyes: ,,Have you look outside recently?! It’s raining.“</p><p>,,So?“ Lyra asked, while Hermione walked upstairs.</p><p>,,Oh yeah, I´m really sorry, that I didn’t walk home in the pouring rain!“ she answered and shutting the bathroom door behind her.</p><p>,,Hermione, what are you doing?!“</p><p>,<strong>,I`M TAKING A BATH! OR IS THIS FORBIDDEN NOWADAYS?!</strong>“ Hermione yelled back… the worst part was… that was completely normal since a few days now…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Narcissa was home, and had dried her dog, she passed Dana, her ex-wife, who was sitting on the sofa, eating something, that probably belonged to Narcissa… every normal person would be asking by now, why she didn’t set her ex-wife in front of her door… good question… but the problem was, that they both were paying rent, and Dana had a broken leg. And she couldn’t sent someone away, who had had a broken leg… she was also there for Narcissa, when she had had a broken leg two years ago… but the reason, why they ignored each other was the fact, that Dana had a few new colleagues at work, with whom she went out from time to time, and since she meet up with them, she had changed… a lot…</p><p>“Having Sex“ for example was out of sudden one of the worst things, Narcissa could say… or the word “fucking“ was now an insult…</p><p>She remembers the one time, when she came home late, and wanted to seduce Dana, so she had crawled under the blanket, had started licking her, when she was pushed away with the words: ,,You are not allowed to do that now. I’m in bed, and you will not do such unhygienic things.“</p><p>Narcissa really didn’t know, what she should say to that, so she had slept on the couch that night…</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what happened to the woman she had started dating four years ago, but she didn’t like the change… of course she had tried to talk to Dana, but every time she brought up that subject, Dana always said: ,,I didn’t change…“</p><p>Yes she did, and Narcissa cried sometimes in her pillow, fucking herself in the bathtub, in bed… she was even talking dirty from time to time to Dana, or she was walking completely naked through their flat, to provoke her, but that doesn’t work…</p><p> </p><p>After that weekend she decided to search through the internet for an one night stand… it was not like she was desperate for sex… she needed some physical contact… she just needed someone to talk to… or just someone who could fuck her… in that moment, and with a whiskey in her hand, she didn’t care…</p><p> </p><p>She signed in on a Dating site to search for an one night stand…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="Apple-converted-space">tbc...</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "BlackPeacock and Macbeth"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dating sites… Hermione never really had thought about it, but she had signed in, and got her first message… and she kind of was aware of the fact, that it was the picture of a cock… she rolled her eyes, and blocked the user… but of course that wasn’t the only one… she got also messages like: <em>“I will fuck you, until you can’t remember your own name…“</em> or: <em>“Would you like to suck my cock, while my boyfriend is fucking your ass?“</em></p><p>And messages like that… it was annoying and at some point, she was looking on their usernames, and didn’t even open messages from guys, with usernames like: <em>“HealthyBigPenis…“</em> or: <em>“CumKing“</em></p><p> </p><p>It was in the middle of the night, when she got a message from: <em>“BlackPeacock“</em> who wrote:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>that struts and frets his hour upon the stage…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked and wrote back without any hesitation as <em>“Macbeth“</em>:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And then is heard no more, it is a tale…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Told by an idiot, full of sounds and fury, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>signifying nothing…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I´m glad, you didn’t chose thy name out of fun, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Macbeth…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thanks… but why BlackPeacock, may I ask?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“To be honest… I have no idea. Why Macbeth?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I thought I wouldn’t get too many stupid messages with such a name as this… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>or at least no pics, after whose I wanted to scratch my eyes out…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let me guess… it didn’t work…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not to 100%, no… may I ask you, what you are searching for here…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“To be honest? Not even Sex… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be just fine, if I would find someone, with whom I could talk… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>someone who is not that horny, that he or she have to show me his or her body parts… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and someone whose not writing to me at some point (or from the beginning), that he is touching himself, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>while he is writing with me, because he imagined me to have the most perfect shaved pussy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the largest tits, he had ever imagined…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Understandable… and I definitely have the same opinion… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, yes I signed in to find someone for an one night stand, but… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t know… I think I’m just not quite the person for it…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then let’s just talk… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>why do you need someone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or why do you think, you are in need for physical contact?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Macbeth</strong>:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because of my Girlfriend… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>we are fighting since a few weeks now, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and now I am telling a stranger, that I haven’t had sex in four months… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>at least not with her.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Then imagine me as a friend… </em></p><p>
  <em>and as such, I would like to ask you, what makes you happy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What makes you sad?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don´t make fun of me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but I like drinking coffee, </em>
  <em>when it is raining outside, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then I’m always sitting on the window… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and what makes me sad…? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That situation with my Girlfriend I guess…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So… Coffee and Rain… that’s good… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also like that, and I kind of have a similar situation… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve met a woman, four years ago, and we got married after two years… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>my sister had said, it was far too soon, and since a few months, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m divorced, but I can’t kick her out of my flat, because I’m paying half of the rent, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and out of humanity I guess… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, could you kick someone out, who has a broken leg?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Especially when said person carried for you, when you had have had a broken leg before?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No… I guess not…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know, but I think it would be a bit unfair…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t know who the BlackPeacock was, but she (or he) was very nice, and they were talking the whole night, and Hermione didn’t know why, but their topic changed quickly after a week to their private lives… to me more specific their ways to provoke their partners:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright… once I walked naked through the flat, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>my ex-wife… at that moment still my wife… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>was sitting on our sofa, and looked at me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and asked if I could get dressed… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so I said, that it was soooo hot… do you know what she did?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She turned the thermostat down?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Exactly… the other night, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve bought a strap-on, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and placed it on our bed with a few roses…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I have a feeling…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She yelled at me, why I’m in the need of such filthy things.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh no… but I had had a similar situation…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I also wanted to spice up the sex life of me and my girlfriend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so I’ve bought a few toys, and she accused to me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>that she wouldn’t be enough for me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and that I’m such a Bitch who needs toys to get an orgasm…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s hard… can you handle more?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Same question to you…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes I’m fucking myself.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Me too, to be honest… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>sometimes I’m not even sure, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>if I do have a girlfriend anymore… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>what… if it’s just solitude?!“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then we have something in common, I guess… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think the truth is, that I let my ex still living in my flat </em>
</p><p>
  <em>is my fear of being alone…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talking to “Peacock“ was good, and the Moment Lyra came home, Hermione decided to do something… but what?</p><p>,,Hermione?“ Lyra asked her gently, and in her voice was so much love… so much warmth, Hermione almost trusted it…</p><p>Almost…</p><p>,,Yes?“</p><p>,,Where’s my PS4?“ Lyra asked, and Hermione said: ,,I sold it. I didn’t used it.“</p><p><strong>,,YOU FUCKED UP, SELFISH BITCH!!! I JUST HAD STARTED THE NEW GAME!!!“</strong> Lyra yelled at her, and left the flat…</p><p>Hermione didn’t know what to do… nor what to say, so she just got dressed, took her umbrella, and left the house.</p><p>She needed some air… and coffee… she needed coffee, since Lyra had had thrown away their coffee machine…</p><p> </p><p>,,Where’s our coffee machine?“ Hermione had asked a few days ago, and Lyra was looking up from her tv show, she had have been looking that day, and had said: ,,I threw it away. I didn’t used it.“</p><p>,,And what about me?! I still live here!“</p><p>,,Yes… and you prefer the coffee from Starbucks.“</p><p>,,I like it to go there, to drink my Pumpkin Spice latte, yes. But I can’t go there in the early morning, because when I have to stand up, they are still closed!“ Hermione had almost yelled at her… alright she definitely had yelled at her, because that was definitely not funny any more…</p><p> </p><p>She had sold Lyra´s PS4 as an act of revenge, and because Lyra hadn’t used the PS4 in over two months… Sure with the money, she could’ve had bought herself a new “life-saver“ but she did trust Lyra to throw that away too, and the second point was, Lyra had had bought the PS4 with the half of her own money, in case Hermione would use it too, once in a while, so Hermione put the half of the money, that she had got, in Lyra´s glass.</p><p>Yes, each of them had had a glass, where they put money aside to save it for important occasions… or for vacation…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stepped into Starbucks an half an hour later, and spent there the next three hours, almost crying into her latte… she didn’t know what was going on between herself and Lyra… she tried to calm herself down, and felt gazes on her, so she let fill the rest of her latte into a To-Go mug, left Starbucks, and just realized that she had forgotten her umbrella, when she found herself in pouring rain… again…</p><p>She pulled up her hood, and walked along the streets, until a car rolled next to her… she stopped and looked through rain and tears into the open window of a white Ford Mustang, and into the eyes of Narcissa Black.</p><p>,,Get in…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tbc...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "BlackPeacock and Macbeth 2.0"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An half an hour, and a hot shower later, Hermione was sitting in a borrowed shirt and sweatpants on Narcissa´s sofa, holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, while Narcissa´s dog had placed its head in her lap… Narcissa came back to her after she had put Hermione`s clothes in her washing machine.</p><p>,,You hadn’t had to do that…“ Hermione said, but Narcissa sat down, explaining, she also had a few clothes left for a machine, before she asked, what happened, and after Hermione took a deep breath, she told Narcissa about Lyra´s outburst…</p><p> </p><p>,,So… she threw away your coffee machine, because she didn’t used it… but you’ve used it every day…and you sold her PS4, knowingly she hadn’t touched it since a few months…“</p><p>,,Yes…“</p><p>,,And she called you a selfish Bitch…“</p><p>,,Yes…“ Hermione said, nipping at her hot chocolate, and Narcissa shook her head: ,,Wow… I’m sorry, but I really don’t have words for that… I mean, you said, you’ve given her her money, and she didn’t even asked for that?!“</p><p>,,No…“</p><p>,,Hermione, that’s toxic… you are hurting yourself with that relationship.“</p><p>Hermione nodded, knowing her teacher was probably right with that, and the moment she was asking herself, what she should do, Narcissa said: ,I can't let you home with a clear conscience, you can stay a few days…“</p><p>,,Ms Black, I…“ Hermione started, but Narcissa looked at her with that “Don’t argue with me“- gaze, so Hermione just nodded, thankfully…</p><p> </p><p>,,I met someone…“ Hermione started a bit later, and Narcissa smiled at her, asking her to keep talking, so Hermione continued: ,,It’s an online chat, actually… but she’s nice… and I can talk to her… do you think I’m cheating?“</p><p>,,Because you are talking with a stranger? No… I mean, you are talking with me.“</p><p>,,Yes, but you are no stranger for me… I’ve met her on a dating site…“</p><p>Narcissa blushed slightly, and shrugged her shoulders: ,,In my opinion, it isn’t cheat as long as you are just talking. If you are intend, to meet with her… then it goes in direction of cheating, and when you are meeting with her, with the will to have Sex, and you are having sex… then it is cheat.“</p><p>Hermione nodded, and Narcissa asked out of sudden: ,,Do you want to have sex with that strange woman?“</p><p>,,A part of me, yes… the other part still hopes, that is really a woman. And not some fat old guy… or guy per se…“</p><p>,,Understandable… if you really want to meet with that person… then you should do it somewhere, where you wouldn’t go twice. Where are people… where you can escape.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was past midnight, when Narcissa decided, to went online, and she even got a message:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That might sounds a bit odd, but… a part of me would like to meet you. Not for Sex… I… I don’t know, I have the feeling to know you…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I also have similar feelings, and yes… I would really like to meet you too… but, one question… are you alright? You were very quietly today…?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I had had a little fight with my girlfriend… or something like a fight… and I’m at a friend`s house…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa looked up from her phone at her door… behind that door was her hallway… she could be in the bathroom right now… but she could be also still on her couch at the end of that hallway… sleeping… or writing? Could it be…?</p><p>She knew of course coincidences exits… but such coincidences…?!</p><p>No, that would be too… crass…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BlackPeacock:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to talk about that fight?“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Macbeth:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s ridiculous actually… you know… she had thrown away my coffee machine, and I’ve sold her PS4 as a kind of revenge… even for me it sounds like I’m the crazy woman in that relationship…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had to do something…</p><p>That was definitely enough prove, and she couldn’t keep writing… it would be wrong… Hermione would be angry with her, if she would keep that up… and perhaps it would kind of hurt her…</p><p>She stood up, left her room, and walked into her living room, where Hermione was lying with the phone in her hand on her sofa… she cleared her throat, and said: ,,You are not crazy, Hermione…“</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at her, and her jaw dropped: ,,Where… you…?“</p><p>Narcissa nodded, and held up her phone with the open chat, before she sat down on the sofa… they were looking at each other, unsure what to say, until Hermione just laughed…</p><p>,,Oh my… I’m so sorry…“ she said laughingly, but Narcissa only smirked, until she had have to laugh too… they both were just laughing, without even knowing why, until they catch their breaths again, and Narcissa asked: ,,So… erm… you want to meet… me?“</p><p>,,Yes… but perhaps somewhere, were I can escape… quickly…“</p><p>,,And of course somewhere where you wouldn’t go twice…“ Narcissa said, and Hermione agreed with wide eyes.</p><p>,,Macbeth… I should’ve get that… we had had Macbeth last year…“</p><p>,,Perhaps you’re getting old.“ Hermione said, and immediately pressed her lips together, before she raised up her arms, to protect her face, when Narcissa hit her with a pillow.</p><p>Hermione laughed and caught the next pillow Narcissa was about to throw at her, and neither of them let go, until Hermione was almost lying on top of Narcissa…</p><p> </p><p>,,Sorry…“ she whispered, after she had managed to tear herself away from those beautiful eyes, and sat back on her side of the sofa…</p><p>,,Netflix…?“ Narcissa asked, Hermione nodded, and they spent the rest of the night in front of the tv, until they fell asleep…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was woken up by the smell of her favorite drink, and smirked wide, while she opened her eyes: ,,Where did you know…?“ She asked, and took the To-Go mug from Narcissa, and sat up.</p><p>,,Oh, I asked Macbeth…“</p><p>Hermione laughed… she had forgotten, that she had had told her that in one of their chats.</p><p>,,But I think, I’ll delete BlackPeacock…“ Narcissa said, sitting down next to Hermione who nodded, and took the lid from the mug. ,,I deleted mine before you fell asleep on my feet.“</p><p>,,Oh please forgive the old Lady, that she fell asleep on you precious feet…“</p><p>Hermione smirked, and said: ,,Apology accepted…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tbc...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Touching Fingers, (the dog, who didn't get enough love), and...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright... I´ve decided to update this chapter, because there's just not enough for a fifth chapter... expect for a lot of sex... but... I think it doesn't need a "sex-filled" chapter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were talks to do, and they knew that, so Hermione went back home to her ex girlfriend, and Narcissa opened the door to her ex wife’s room, as soon as Hermione was gone… Dana looked up from her iPad, and asked her: ,,Are you fucking that girl?“</p><p>,,Yes Dana… I’m always fucking our guests, especially when you are still nearby. That is on top of my to do list.“Narcissa said, and rolled her eyes, before she left the room, saying she would driving to town, buying a few things…</p><p>In her car she was about to write Hermione, but her student was faster:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She locked me out.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh shit… alright hang on… I’ll be at your place in ten minutes.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa immediately turned, and parked a few minutes in front of Hermione, who was sitting on a bag, two suitcases next to her, and got of her car.</p><p>,,Hermione… come…“ she said gently, helped her student placing the bag and the suitcases on the backseat, before they both got into the car, where Narcissa took Hermione´s hand: ,,Look at me…“</p><p>Her student looked at her, and she placed a hand on her cheek: ,,Everything is going to be alright, Hermione…“</p><p>She nodded, and Narcissa drove back home…</p><p> </p><p>She helped Hermione with her luggage, and they went inside, only to find Dana walking out of the kitchen… when she saw them, she stopped in the middle of the hallway, and no one spoke… no one moved a single muscle, and Hermione watched between the two women back and forth, until Narcissa let go of Hermione´s suitcases, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>,,Well… that’s interesting…“</p><p>,,Cissy… I… I can explain it…“ Dana said, but Narcissa shook her head: ,,Oh really?! Let me guess… a pixie came to you, and magically healed your leg… do you think I’m stupid?! I might be old, but did you really think, I haven’t wait for something like that?!“</p><p>,,Cissa…“</p><p>,,Did you think, I haven’t seen you walking through our flat in the middle of thenight, when you thought, I was sleeping?!“</p><p>,,Cissa…“</p><p>,,Jadis.“ Narcissa said calmly… too calmly in Hermione´s opinion… and her dog came over to them, and she said: ,,Intruder…“</p><p>,,N0!“ Dana said louder, and with pure shock in her face, but Narcissa´s dog already turned around, and began to growl at her… she lowered her head, fixed Dana with her gaze, and Jadis` whole body was tense.</p><p>,,You have ten minutes to leave my house, or I’ll give her the next command.“</p><p>,,You wouldn’t do that… Cissa I love-“</p><p>,,Don´t you dare telling me something about Love! You lied to me! I don’t know how long you’ve been lying to me, but you did! You cheated on me with this guy at the gym and I wanted to kick you out for it! Especially after your recent “Narcissa, please don't say fuck” behavior and things like that! I thought it was just a phase… but I let you stay because you fell down the stairs and broke your leg! I took care of you because you did the same for me and out of humanity, and that’s how you thank me ?! No! Now get the hell out of my house or I swear I'll forget myself! "Dana looked at both of them, back to Narcissa´s growling dog, and finally went into her bedroom, and came back after a few minutes… she looked at Hermione, and said: ,,I’ve seen you last night… cuddling like a couple… are you fucking her?!“</p><p>,,None of your fucking business.“ Narcissa said, stepping in front of Hermione, and Dana snorted slightly, before she left the house…</p><p> </p><p>After a few deep breaths, Narcissa went into the living room, were an empty plaster cast was lying on the sofa…</p><p>Hermione sat down next to Narcissa, and after none of them spoke for a very long time, she stood up andsaid: ,,I will bring this thing to the garbage outside…“ with that she took the plaster cast, and brought it out of the flat, and into the garbage outside of the house, before she went back in, finding a crying Narcissa lying on the sofa… she laid down next to her, and wrapped her arm around her teacher, without saying a single word…</p><p>,,I´m so stupid…“ she sobbed after a while, holding Hermione tight, who stroke through her hair, and whispered into her ear: ,,No you’re not… and you’re not old either…“</p><p>Narcissa looked up at Hermione, who stroke away the tears, and gave her a warm smile: ,,I’m so sorry, that you-“ Narcissa sarted, but was interrupted by a slim finger on her lips, and Hermione said: ,,Don’t you dare apologize for that…“</p><p>Narcissa closed her eyes, nodded, and they stayed there without talking…</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit later, when Narcissa had fell asleep, when Hermione wrote her a short notice, that she will be outside with Jadis…</p><p>She used that message for the next four days, in which Narcissa had taken a vacation from school, and after a week Hermione came back with Jadis from a walk, both were covered in snow, and Narcissa approached them, with two towels… they dried Jadis, and Hermione looked at Narcissa… glad that she finally had got her strength back. Narcissa smiled at Hermione, and said: ,,Take a shower, I’ll cook something.“</p><p>,,Are you sure…?“</p><p>,,Yes.“ Narcissa assured her, with a warm smile…</p><p> </p><p>,,Thank you, Hermione…“ the other woman said, after a delicious breakfast with pancakes and coffee, and Hermione took her hand, and nodded: ,,It’s alright…“</p><p>,,No… because I should’ve been there for you… you should’ve been the one who was laying on the sofa…“</p><p>,,If you want, I can do that, you know…“ Hermione said, pointing at the sofa, before they laughed a bit…</p><p> </p><p>After another two weeks, Narcissa decided to move out, and after helping her, Hermione moved in too… Narcissa wasn't complaining ... why should she even do it?! They spent every day together… every evening they were sitting on the sofa, and Hermione was happy how it was… no one in school was asking, why they were living together, and Jadis was often lying between them, and once in a while their fingers were touching, while they were stroking the dog who sometimes gave both of them a look, as if no one would love her, or giving her enough attention…</p><p> </p><p>Sometime their fingers were touching more often, until they just stopped moving, and holding each other on the back of the dog, or underneath her… Hermione looked over to Narcissa, when that was happening, but the other woman was staring straight into the tv, but she also felt Narcissa´s gaze on her, while she was almost staring into the tv, even if it was only to avoid Narcissa´s gaze…</p><p> </p><p>,,I´m 35, by the way…“ Narcissa mentioned that one night when they were standing in the kitchen, while Hermione was making herself a hot chocolat. She blushed and looked at her teacher… was there a heat growing inside of her? Was there a tension between the two of them?</p><p>Hermione wanted to say something… she didn’t care about Narcissa´s age… she didn’t care about that… Narcissa came closer, turned the milk off, and pushed it from the hotplate…</p><p>Narcissa stepped closer, and closer, until Hermione stood between her and the kitchen counter… she was breathing hard, and couldn’t take her eyes off of Narcissa, and without a single word, she reached out for the other woman’s hand, to pull her closer.</p><p>,,Is this wrong…?“</p><p>,,How can something this… warm and wonderful, being wrong…?“ Narcissa breathed against Hermione´s lips.</p><p>,,But…“</p><p>,,Tell me I was wrong the last days… tell me, you never stared at my ass… tell me, I misread the signs… tell me Hermione Granger… that you don’t feel anything for me…“</p><p>,,I… would suggest you just shut up… Ms Black…“ Hermione whispered, pulled her teacher closer, and kissed her at last…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>THE END... </strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>